


The Gentleman Killer

by LandyShadow



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandyShadow/pseuds/LandyShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom  is an actor and of course a fine gentleman. But he also happens to be a killer. Even when he's killing people he's a gentleman. Tiffany has been unfortunate enough to become his next victim. She's not like the others, she's so innocent. That's why she's his special one. After all the people he's killed she's the perfect victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm really hesitant about writing real person fiction. I would never think Tom would do things like this in real life. He seems like a really sweet person and this story isn't meant to reflect him negatively in real life in any way. This is a work of fiction and should be treated as such. It's just something I wanted to try. Also there is no sex or smut or non con or things like that, so please look elsewhere for those things. There is however obsessive behavior, stalking, kidnapping, violence, and death so if any of these things bother you don't read it. This will be a multi chapter fic, Told from Tom's and other's point of view.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue. It's told from Tom's POV.

My name is Tom Hiddleston. I'm an actor who is adored by many. Some even say I'm the perfect gentleman. What they don't know is that I'm also a killer. Now I'm not angry or excessively violent with my victims, no. No I believe killing needs to have time put into it. I'm not a barbarian. I'm a gentleman, after all. I like to gain their trust before I dare I say it go in for the kill. The first girl I killed was about in her mid twenties, long brown hair, green eyes, she was beautiful. But she seemed like she really wanted my attention, and was lascivious about it. That bothered me. She wasn't very lady like so I intended to do something about it. After we ate dinner I put something in her drink to subdue her it would be easier to get her to the warehouse, you see. I carried her from my car and strap her down. She woke up a few hours later, distraught, wanting to know where she is. She of course started to get hostile with me, but then she saw the filled syringe with the needle attached to it. She got upset, started crying. She begged me to let her go. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone about my side hobby. Now of course I couldn't let that happen. She could tell anyone at anytime about me. So I calmed her down, shushed her, comforted her until her struggling stopped and she finally breathed her last breath and went to sleep. My killings had continued this way for quite some time. That is until I saw Tifffany for the first time a week later. I knew she was perfect. I had to have her.


	2. How They Met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The details of how Tom met Tiffany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was told from Tom's POV, like a prologue. This chapter will be in third person enjoy.

Tom was on his way to an event. Of course his adoring fans would be there. What a perfect way to find another victim. He was a bit disappointed about the girls who showed up. They were all giggling and fawning over him. Not that he hated the attention, but all his victims were too similar in personality. He needed a girl who was more innocent, a bit shy. He had to find that special one. And find her he did. Just as he was talking with some of the other girls, a smaller girl comes into his view. She was very small, about 4'10, with brown eyes and brown hair She looked to be about 20 to 25 years old. She was small framed as well. She's just so precious, he thought to himself. This was it. He had to go talk to her. If he didn't he would miss his chance and who knows how long it would take him to find another victim so perfect? "Hello, darling, what's your name?" She didn't say anything to him. Se looked down at her feet like she was scared. "Come on, now. Don't be shy, sweetheart. Tell me your name." She was still looking down, but finally she said, "I-I'm Tiffany." Her voice was like an angle's.   
"It's nice to meet you, Tiffany. Are you a fan of mine?" "Um, no. I'm just waiting for my friend. She over there she's a big fan of yours." She pointed to where the girls were. "She asked me to come with her. I'm not really into comic book movies though." "Yeah, I could see how they're not for everyone. You want to go get something to eat later? Just the two of us can go." She still looked nervous. Um, n-no. I'm sorry. I should wait on my friend. It's getting late and we'll be going home soon." "Ok, fair enough. Would you like to come sit with me in my car while the line moves? It's comfortable and you can give your feet a rest." She still continued to look down at her feet. "Um no. I mean I appreciate it, but I really don't feel comfortable with-hey Rhonda!" Tom looked over and saw one of the girls coming over. "Hey, girl! I see you've met Tom." "Y-yeah, he's nice. she looked down at the ground again. "He sure is, the perfect gentleman!" "Well we should be getting home. It's late." Tom just looked at them, but he was focused on Tiffany. "Alright, then. Bye, it was nice talking with you, Tiffany. We'll see each other again very soon, darling." Very soon indeed. Tom waited for the 2 girls to get in the car, and as soon as they left, he followed them.


	3. The Long Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride to Tiffany's house seems to take forever for Tom. But it pays out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Kidnapping at the end of the chapter.

Tom followed Tiffany and her friend home. He had to be careful about it, otherwise someone would notice. Lucky for him her friend seemed to be distracting her. She was probably going on about how amazing her day was or something like that. Well, it didn't matter to him. All he cared about was getting to Tiffany. As long as she was being distracted, his plan would work. The drive was agonizing for him. He was obsessed with her, she was all he thought about. But he didn't care. Some might ask him why he wanted to kill this girl, and the only answer he had was killing someone who was so innocent excited him. Lives didn't matter to him, taking them away was more thrilling. He killed people so to him it was good to take lives. no matter how innocent. Curve after curve, turn after turn. It's been nearly 30 minutes, will the drive ever come to an end? They eventually came to a subdivision and stopped at a house. She must rent this house, he thought. And Tiffany was the only one getting out of the car. Tom smiled to himself. Perfect. "See you Monday, Tiff! "Ok bye, Rhonda!" She turned to go into the house. It was time. Before getting out of the car, Tom straightened out his black leather jacket and combed his black hair. Tiffany dropped her backpack, and when she reached down to pick it up, that's when she was grabbed with a wet cloth over her face. She tried to scream, but it was muffled. "Shh, Shh, don't fight it's ok." She fought and tried to get free, but he was too strong. Soon her struggling stopped and she collapsed in his arms.


	4. Death of the Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok last chapter. Tom finally has his moment with Tiffany. WARNING: There is death in this chapter, so if this bothers you, skip it.

Tiffany woke up in a strange room. She tried to move, but she quickly realized she was strapped down to a table. She was terrified she had to idea where she was. "Hello, angel. Finally awake, I see." She began to panic her breathing quickening. Tears started to fill her eyes. "Hey, hey. No tears now. You're gonna be just fine, darling," he said as if he was trying to comfort her. She wasn't going to be fine and she knew it. She began to cry. "Where are we, Tom? Why am I here?" Her voice was shaking,trying to keep steady. "You're in my warehouse. This is where I bring all my victims. You are a very lucky girl. I've killed a lot of girls, but it took me a long time to find you, my special one." Her eyes widened in fear. "Wait killed? You mean you're a serial killer?" But that's impossible! There's no way you could be an actor and kill people. You're not even violent, or crazy." "Yes, love, I know. It's all part of being a good actor. No one would ever suspect me of being capable of killing anyone it's perfect." Tiffany couldn't say anything. she was speechless. "Wait you don't have to kill me. Just let me go. I won't tell anyone, I promise. I'll keep it a secret for the rest of my life, Please!" She was desperate her pleas would get to him, but they didn't. But darling, if I let you go, there's no way I can trust you. You could tell the police and then everything would be ruined. I can't have that, can I? So unfortunately, I have no choice. I have to kill you. Now then, what's say we get started." Another wave of panic set in. "N-no! Please! I won't tell! I won't! Please--!" A needle came into her view and Tom stuck in in her leg. She screamed, so much pain went through her body. More needles were stuck into her legs and calves, more screams of pain. "Shhh, precious, I know. Just a few more there's a good girl." It went on for several hours. Finally when he finally stopped, she relaxed a bit. She was confused. Why was he comforting her when he was intentionally causing her pain, going to kill her? She didn't have much time to think of it though because it was about to be over. "You've been so good for me, darling. But I'm afraid I have to end this now." Tom pulled out a syringe with liquid in it. "NO--!" he stick her in the chest with it. Her movements stopped, the struggling stopped. She collapsed, dead. Just like that, it was over. Tom "The Gentleman Killer" Hiddleston found and killed his perfect victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go my first Tom Hiddleston fanfiction. I don't usually write real person fics, but I thought I'd try something new. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
